


Master of the Cap: Deleted Chapter

by Haayls



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haayls/pseuds/Haayls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter that was not mentioned in Master of the Cap. Takes place after Vaati leaves the Palace of Winds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the Cap: Deleted Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I should have added this in with the entire story. Sorry.

Vaati entered the Minish Woods to find the Minish Village, his home prior to his mother’s dreadful death. He knelt down to where his old mushroom house was. It was still standing. Surprisingly, no one had sold it, and it hadn’t been stepped on by a wild animal.   
He had thought that after five years of being no where in the forest, the citizens would have decided that he wasn’t coming back and would have sold it. But he was happy that mushroom house was still there. For it was the same mushroom house that he was born and lived in for the longest time, that shielded him from the horrors of the outside world, that killed Mollie. ‘No,’ Vaati thought, ‘it wasn’t the mushroom’s doing. It was mine! I should have gotten her out of there! I knew there was something up with her.’   
“I’m the one who killed Mollie!” he screamed. “It was me!” Tears welled up in his eyes making everything blurry. ‘Get ahold of yourself!’ he told himself, ‘It’s over now. Your terrifying days of a Minish are over.’  
“That’s right. Do you hear that, fuckers?! To hell with you Minish!” Vaati began kicking his house. “You are weak! Weaker than kittens!” He stomped his house until it was a smashed pancake of fungus in the grounded. The furniture inside had crushed and all of his possessions inside that house were destroyed.  
“I don’t need your stupid race! I am a human! A HUMAN!!! And when I become god of the new world, you all will be the first to die!” His cheeks were red and he clenched his fists.   
The residents of the village peeked out of their windows in curiosity. Not only was the fact that a random human coming into the woods, destroying the home of the missing boy, where in the world could a human have learned fluent Minish?


End file.
